The structures of DNA adducts of the carcinogenic cyclic nitrosamines nitrocopymolidine and nitrosopiperidine are being determined in order to investigate their mechanisms of carcinogenicity and possible indigenous formation in humans. Mass spectrometry is essential for characterization of the structures.